deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chun li vs Blaze Fielding
Description Street Fighter vs Streets of Rage. A battle between two womans who make mans drool and feel weak. Interlude Teddy:The 90 years brough a lot of games. From fighting games to beat'ups. Melody:And with that, a lot of interesting and amazing characters. Teddy:But now, two womans who are amazing in both looks and fighting skills will face each other. Melody:Chun li, the strongest woman of the world. Teddy:And Blaze Fielding, the ex-cop from Streets of Rage. Melody:I'm Melody and he is Teddy, and we gonna study those characters to discover who gonna win a DEATH BATTLE. Chun li Teddy:If you like fighting games, there's no way to you don't know Chun li's name. Melody:Her father was a police officer who died while investingating the criminal organization Shadaloo. She swore vegeance against the leader of the the criminal organization and trained her body hard to do it. Teddy:She was trained by her father and Gen and become a interpol agent when was just a teenager. Since then, she became a torn to Shadaloo. Melody:And she not did so bad with her Tai Chi. Her techniques is based in speed and fast strikes, using her legs more than her arms to cause some damage. Teddy:Considering the size of her thighs, i say that be hit by one of her kicks can be very problematic. Only god knows how she can kick so fast with legs with that size.She is very know by her kick techniques like Hyaka-Hyaki-Hyakura-This make me confused. Melody:Hyakuretsukyaku or Senretsukyaku is a barrage of kicks delivered in high speed. The Spinning Bird Kick is a movement what mirror a helicopter, spinning in midair and kicking her opponents and the with Tenshokyaku, she give a kicks that send the opponent to the air and keep kicking him. Teddy:She also know how to manipulate Ki.To the simple Kikoken, a little ball of ki from the all powerful Kikoshos, a big sphere of pure ki larger than her body. Now to the super moves. Melody:She have the Hosenka. A combination of her attacks in a destructive combo. Teddy:And the Hoyoksen. A barrage of her poweful kicks. She can delivery more than thrity kicks and only three seconds. Melody here can make only ten in three seconds. Melody:You didn't need to mention that. Teddy:Chun li not call herself the Strongest Woman of the World for nothing. She hunt and take down criminal organizations like Shadaloo and much others. Fought against the types of Zangief, Ryu and others powerful Street Fighters. Melody:She defeated Vega and Urien, and become a honorary member of the X-men. Teddy:Yep.This is real. But even like all of this, she never took down Bison and almost died after defeat Vega. And she is a little hot headed, forgeting about the plans to avenge her father. Melody:But you don't will like to see Chun-Li in a bad day. Or else... Chun-Li:You ready for this? '' Blaze Fielding Melody:New York was once a happy, peaceful place ... until one day, a powerful criminal organization took city account. A ruthless syndicate soon had control of the government and even the police. The city has become a center of violence and crime where no one is safe. Teddy:Amid this turmoil, a group of determined young swore clean up the city. Among them was Blaze Fielding. A judo and sambo expert, and a dance instructor of Lambada. Melody:Blaze was a British former police detective who leave the police force due the corruption of her fellow officers. Together with her friends, she decide to make justice with her bare knuckles. Teddy:I see what you did there. Melody:*''Smile* '' Teddy:She cleaned the streets beating all the bad elements around, with powerful body-slamming throws, good techniques and balanced stats. Showing some of her own techniques against the worst types of criminals. Melody:She have the Embukyaku, A cartwheel kick that she use to knock enemies if she is cornered. A somersault kick that hit all enemies ahead, and become more powerful when she do a slide after the somersault. Teddy:With Vertical Slash she make a front handspring on the air and knock out her opponents. She seems to have a little control of ki too, she uses a ki technique called Kikousho to cause some damage. Melody:She seems to have some experience with some weapons too like knives and katanas. She also grab what she can around like pipes and even baseball bats. Teddy:She was able to take down the crime syndicate of the city three times. Melody:She is strong enough to lift 300 lbs and face foes like armed thugs, ninjas, robots and mercenaries like Shiva. But she have her flaws too. Teddy:She have lost a fight against Garnet on the official comic and some of her weapons can broken if used too much. Melody:But this didn't stop her from free her city from the criminal syndicate and make the streets safe again to the civilians. ''Blaze:Don't make me knock you out. Pré-battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could. What happen next depend on them. Teddy:It is time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Chun-Li enter in the abandoned building after some thugs who work for the criminal mastermind of the city. But when she enter on the place, she saw the mans beaten by someone. She walk to the roof and saw a woman punching the last man and kicking him with enough force to send him out of the building and fall on the street. Chun-Li:Why did you do that? Chun-Li demanded and Blaze turn around to face the police officer. Blaze:I just did what was needed. Chun-Li:You are interfering with a police investigation. Leave now! Blaze:Another corrupt officer,huh?If you want me out, you have to make me leave. Chun-Li assume her stance, such as Blaze. Chun-Li:You asked for this. Fight! Chun-Li started with a kick that Blaze blocked and throw her back, but Chun-Li landed in her feets.Both womans start to trade punches and kicks, Blaze was becoming tired of this and use the Embukyaku to send Chun-Li flying back. She hit hard the floor, but get up like was nothing. Chun-Li:Too weak. Blaze:I'll show you. Blaze run after the chinese woman and make a somersault kick that Chun-Li blocked and almost was caught by surprise by the slide on the end of the attack. Chun-Li give three kicks on the vigilant, send her to the air and a final kick to send Blaze flying back. She fall on the floor, shook her head and found a baseball bat on the floor. Chun-Li slowly walk to Blaze and was hit on the leg by the bat, Blaze followed with another hit on the stomach and on the cheek. Chun-Li split blood, then reasumed her fighting stance. Blaze swug the bat and Chun-Li block the attack, breaking the bat on the process. She follow with a Tenshokyaku direct on Blaze's pretty face, making her fall on the floor again. She too split blood and grited her teeth.She run after Chun-Li who did the same. Both womans jump and delivered a kick and Blaze was the one hit in midair, making her fall for the third time. Chun-Li:It's all you have? Blaze:Don't mock me! She grabbed a pipe what was laying around and run after the chinese woman. Chun-Li blocked all the attacks until the pie couldn't hold any longer.Blaze threw the pipe away and attacked with her own hands again. Womans were trading and blocking each other blows and kicks.Blaze tried another Embukyaku, but this time Chun-Li was prepared and blocked the kick. She charged against Blaze who was kneeling and didn't notice the vigilant getting something from her back. Chun-Li have a little of her cloth cut by Blaze's knife. Blaze:Afraid of toys? Chun-Li:You coward! Blaze attack with all speed she have, but wasn't able to land a single cut on Chun-Li. The chinese give a jump back and shoot a Kikoken.Blaze jumped back and dodge the ki ball. When the ki ball dissapeared, she give a laugh. Blaze:It is all you have?Let me show you how is does. Chun-Li:Bring on! Blaze ad Chun-Li charged again, the vigilant brought the knife down and raised like moon cut and Chun-Li easily dodge the weapon and kicked her midsection.Chun-Li then slaped Blaze's face twice and when was about to punch her opponent,Blaze hold her by the shoulders and knee Chun-Li's stomach, then throw her back with a judo throw. She almost fall from the building. She got up and have to hold Blaze wrist to not be stabbed by the knife. Blaze added more pressure, but ended with a kick on the chin, followed by a kick on her leg, then on her thigh, a punch on her stomach, a slap on her face and another kick on the chin. The last attack Blaze was able to dodge, but the damage was done. She brought her arms back and Chun-Li did the same. Both palms collide and a huge ki explosion formes. Blaze did not expect such power after she saw the Kikoken. To her surprise, Chun-Li's ki easily overpowered Blaze's attack and the dome of Ki burned her skin, causing her to scream in agony. Blaze:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! As the smoke cleared, Chun-li threw her against a wall. Blaze tried to stand up after the devastating explosion, but found herself weak and shaking from the attack. To her horror, she saw Chun-Li running in her direction but she couldn't move. Chun-li landed a heavy strike on Blaze's abdomen, followed by a relentless barrage of kicks on the rest of her body. With every strike, Blaze felt she was put into the wall harder and harder. She felt absolutely helpless and overpowered, as if hundreds of people were ganging up on her. Blaze: WAIT... She tried to beg for mercy but it was to no avail. Before she could even say a word, Chun-Li delivered one final kick, which caused the wall behind Blaze to finally shatter. She was kicked out the skyscraper and let out a piercing scream as she fell. A bloody splat can be heard followed by absolute silence. Chun-Li look over the building and saw the corpse of Blaze splattered all over street. K.O! Chun-Li start to interrogate one of the thugs while a police car parked close of Blaze's body. Outcome Teddy:Mr. X, watch your back, because that chinese officer is no joke. Melody:For start this outcome, we know that Blaze, even if is a strong woman, she is more a team player, always facing criminals together with her allies while Chun-Li already was see dealing with thugs alone. Teddy:And while together with her friends she took down Mr.X criminal syndicate, Chun-Li took down the Shadaloo and other world criminal organizations with the interpol. Melody:Blaze may have face a big variation of opponents, but none of them are like the fighters that Chun-Li face before.And while her weapons could be useful, not help that will be broken after some hits and that Chun-Li took blows from opponents far stronger than Blaze. Teddy:Chun-Li was trained not only by her father, but also by Gen who already once defeated Akuma, putting her skills far above than the hot vigilant. Melody:And her control of ki is way too better than Blaze, giving to Chun-Li a more destructible capability. She once used her Kiokoshos against Bison and create a crater on the forest, something Blaze never did before. Teddy:And her speed show to be more than enough to deal with Blaze, being able to make more than thirty kicks in lest than three seconds. Melody:Seems that Blaze was just delaying the end. Teddy:Chun-Li have no problem in extinguished that Blaze. Melody:The winner is Chun-Li. Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies